tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinking
This is the first Group Collaboration page! Any user can contribute to this page. The plot will have several tugs saving a sinking ship in the estuary. I'll leave the rest to you! TenCents Contributors: Victory93, TenCents, RailTUg , Nevillefan17 Message: Sinking is finished. For anyone who would like to contribute to a Group Collaboration, please go to Arson. Story As usual, another day ends, another night ends. All the tugs were slowly heading to the homes to moar on. Captain Zero had a plan on the other hand which to share with his tugs. "Listen to me all of you" said Captain Zero directly. "Night means that most of the tugs are not working, which gives us the upper hand in work". The rest of the zero fleet were trying to listen whilst trying to stay awake but Zip was whining. "Oh but sir" said Zip, "we're too tired for any more work. Can't we just start work straight away early in the morning". "NO!" yelled Captain Zero, "Hercules is usually up all night working, so why can't YOU!". The Z-Stacks looked at each other knowing that none of them were ocean-going tugs like Hercules. "Now Zorran, usually tramp steamers and trawlers are out now trying to sneak in" said Captain Zero. "I want you and couple of you to go out there, find them and charge for coming in as well as a tow. If they resist, push them up to the quey so then they have to accept". "Yes sir" said Zorran, Zak and Zebedee as they slowly exited the Zero wharf and headed out. "Now you two" said the Captain to Zip and Zug, "I want you to search the disused docks for any ships hiding. Try to blackmail them to pay or you'll tell customs that they're there. Go NOW!". "Yes sir" replied Zug. "Right away boss" said Zip. And the two switchers hurried out to pursue their duties. Zip and Zug headed out into the harbor. To their amazement, Izzy Gomez wasn't even out there. Looking around, they saw a large ocean liner. "It looks abandoned," said Zip. "Maybe we can claim a salvage!" said Zug. Moving closer, they inspected the ship. The words on the bow said [[HMS Jerusalem|'Jerusalem']]. It was not abandoned, since a staff member was roaming the decks. Zug blew his horn, startling the man. "Ahoy, down there!" yelled the man. "Watch what you're doing!" "Do you need any help?" asked Zip. "Well, we've run out of fuel!" yelled the man. "We need assistance to get to the port!" "We'll take you there, but as a salvage!" yelled Zug. "Huh, if you insist," groaned the man, running up deck. After a word with the captain, he gave the two Z-Stack switchers an okay. It was clear that the two switchers were not enough to pull the ship. It was very heavy, and to make matters worse, a strange thunderstorm blew in. The two switchers were pulled to the side. "Oh, no!" cried Zip. "We're heading to the reef!" There was a loud tearing noise as the ship scraped against the reef, then slid back into the water. Zug inspected the damage. There were 3 gaping holes in the hull, and the ship was sinking, slowly, but surely. "We need to get help!" gasped Zip. "No," said Zug. "We can do this!" But the Coast Guard came up. "What's going on here, you two?" he called. "These two have landed us against a reef and now we're sinking!" yelled the man on the deck. "Well, you two aren't going to be taking this alone!" called the Coast Guard. "I'll notify the Star Fleet immediately!" Meanwhile, all of the Star Tugs were sleeping, except for Hercules, who was going to bring in a navy supply ship. Just then, Coast guard arrived. "There is a sinking liner out in the harbor. Zip and Zug are out helping, but they are having trouble." "I'll go get Mighty Moe" said Ten Cents. "I'll come too" said OJ. "Good", said Captain Star. "Bring Emily too. "Aye Aye captain!", shouted Ten Cents, and he blew his whistle loudly. Soon, the tugs arrived at the sinking liner. They were amazed to see Warrior and Zorran there. "What are you doing here?" asked Ten Cents. Just then, the Fire Tug arrived. "I'm here to help you idiots with this salvage," said Zorran. "I'm here in case there is a fire," said the Fire Tug. But just as he said that, The liner burst into flames. Paul (the fire tug) rushed over as quickly as he could. "You can't come closer!" warned Paul, "It's too dangerous." The Star tugs with Zorran watched the flames grow to the height of the clouds. It looked like Paul wasn't having luck. Emily said, "We need to help Paul. There is no way he can put the fire out by himself." "You're right, mates," said a pair of voices. It was Captain Pete and Big Tom who had came back from their visit from Two Harbors, Minnesota with Edna G. "Look's like we're right on time." said Big Tom who started his hose and helped Paul with the fire. "This is like that time in Spain where..." " No time for that," Emily said, interupting Captain Pete, "we have to stop the water from entering Jerusalem's hull." Grampus quickly had done what he did for Lily and pluged a hole. "I can't plug all the holes." yelled Granpus. At that very moment Grampus's two brothers sirprisingly poped up and pluged the other holes. "Hmmmmmm...maybe, just maybe we could help by..." "EVACUATE THE SHIP!!!!!!!" yelled the man on deck and jumped off the deck. Emily quickly came over to him and her captain threw him the life preserver. "Thanks, the ship is looking like she'll make it but there are crew members aboard aren't safe. We must save them." said the man, gasping for air. Pete, Emily, Warrior, and Ten Cents came over to the ship who's crew all jumped off. The crew borded them and dicided that it would be best if they went back to land. Zip and Zug were back at port hiding from Zorran in a warehouse shed. Ten Cents and Emily looked at each other then at the "hidden" Zip and Zug and couldn't help but laugh. Back at the ship the fire was out but the hardest was yet to come. Water was still entering the hull even with the three midget subs pluging the holes. Big Tom looked at Paul. "Of course I'll help pull 'er in." said Pual who seemed to read Big Tom's mind. The tugs got to work on the hauling the sinking ship in. The ship was pulled into port, but it was clear the tugs could not save it from sinking. "We need cranes!" yelled Emily. "I'll go get Rackham!" yelled Big Tom, pulling away. Several ferry's came by and took passengers in lifeboats to the safety of the docks. The Red Cross came to watch the sinking ship. Soon, Rackham arrived, along with Bigg Mickey, Might Moe and Scuttlebutt Pete. With towropes held, they kept the ship in spot with all of their might as the midget subs pulled out of the whole. The 4 cranes were not enough to hold the ship, and the weight of the water rushing in made their towropes snap. The ship was going to sink, but if it sunk in shallow water, it could block all industrial ships. The tugs took it out into the estuary. Ten Cents was about to go a little more forward when he felt his stern going up. Looking back, he was amazed to see the ship's bow lift out of the water an up. "Hold on, Ten Cents!" screeched Emily. She threw a tow line to Ten Cents and pulled with all of her might. She was not strong enough to hold the switcher in place. Without warning, there was a loud crack, and the ship split in two. Ten Cents went flying back into the water, and was pulled away as the smokestacks crashed into the water. The tugs watched as the Jerusalem slowly sank beneath the waves, lost forever. "That's too close for comfort!" yelled Edna G. Just then, Zorran came through. "Aye, you lot," he said. "What's happened? You stars decided to sink it?" There was a loud gurgling noise, and several large crates lifted Zorran out of the water! "So you think that's funny, eh?!" snapped Zorran as the tugs laughed. By dawn, the Star Tugs and the the 2 Zero tugs were exhausted from that night. Ten Cents had suffered major damage to his hull, but a trip to Lucky's Yard would do the trick. Captain Zero was not happy with the other Z-Stacks. "You fools!" he yelled. "You didn't come when Zip and Zug needed help, and now we've lost all that scrap to the stars!" "Not our fault, sir!" said Zak. "We're sorry!" said Zebedee. "SORRY?! SORRY?! Get out of this dock, you impervent scalliwags, and I don't want to see you face again any time soon!" Zip and Zug watched the other Zero's leave, and quietly snuck out. The Star Fleet were all exhausted, and talked about their good deed. "Mark my words," said Big Mac. "If we ever have another accident like that, we'll be ruined!" The Star Tugs agreed. A few minutes later, Captain Star peaked out the window. All of the tugs were snoring. "The most powerful craft afloat," he smiled as he closed his window. Category:Group Collaborations